


Sit Back And Enjoy The Show

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Eventual-Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under extremely dire circumstances, a certain show in town needed a new performer. That new performer? A normal, awkward, tall, skinny teenager named Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragged Along

**Author's Note:**

> So like... This is one of my first MCR-based fanfics! Hope you like it \\(^w^)/

"Mikes! Look at this!" Gerard yelled at his brother while dashing up to his room. Mikey turned around and looked at him, a confused look on his face. Gerard handed something to him; tickets, it seemed.  
"Frankie got it. There's three, one for you, one for me and the last for him." Gerard grinned from ear to ear as his little brother examined the tickets. His smile faltered when Mikey began to sigh.  
"Gerard," He began, "I have a paper due on Monday. There's no way I'm going."  
"C'mon, Mikey!" Gerard groaned. "It's just one night, you could continue the paper after the show."  
"The show goes until midnight, Gee! Mom's probably not going to let you and Frank go either."  
"I already asked. She doesn't mind as long as we stay safe."  
"Well... Still! I'm not going."  
"Please?" Gerard pleaded. Mikey groaned a bit before putting his hand to the back of his neck.  
"Alright, fine, as long as you quit bugging me about it," Mikey begrudingly said. Gerard squealed before running out the same way he came.  
\----------  
Mikey headed downstairs, stuffing his meds in his pocket. He really hated these sort of things; exploiting people's differences and making it a worldwide attraction. He threw on some skinny jeans, a hoodie and a beanie before putting his glasses on his face. He walked downstairs and saw Gerard and Frank making out on the couch. Typical, but still gross.  
"Get a room, you two," He said to the two lovers, making them seperate awkwardly. Mikey rolled his eyes before opening the door and stepping outside. Christ, it was warm. Maybe a hoodie wasn't the best idea. Mikey shrugged it off and accompanied his big brother and his boyfriend to the freak show.  
\-----  
"Welcome, welcome all, to the Mi Amoure Freak Show! My name is Urie, but you all may refer to me as the Ringleader!" Thunderous applause filled the room. Alicia looked out from behind the curtain and observed the audience. They needed a replacement for Hayley past this night, and it was her job to find a suitable candidate. She sighed as she remembered her red-haired best friend. She was so young too...  
Her train of thought was cut off as she watched Urie walk off the main stage and Wentz take her place. Urie and her made brief eye contact before he proceeded to meet the other performers before their turn came.  
Wentz was a nice guy overall. You'd think he was just a regular emo teenager from his jet black hair that barely covered his eyebrow, or his guyliner (insisted by him that it was different from eyeliner), or the fact that he looked extremely young. Truth be told, Wentz, or Pete as he preffered to be called by everyone, was one of the mature guys in the show since he was not only the second oldest (behind only Afroman), but also because he had a unique amount of empathy in his black little heart. Anybody in the show could come to him with their problems and he'd help them achieve a goodnight's sleep. Literally. 'Sandman, as his name would suggest, had the power to put anyone into a deep slumber. Usually, no one would wake up unless he himself broke the spell, which was useful for getting new performers.  
Speaking of which...  
\-------  
Mikey intently watched "Sandman" as he performed with a volunteer from the audience. The volunteer was all giggles and smiles before staring at the Sandman in awe as he blew some strange blue sand into her eyes. Her eyes slowly closed as she dropped to the ground, earning a few gasps from the audience, until the Sandman caught her just as the tip of her long, hazel-colored hair touched the ground. He waved his hand in front of her face and, like magic, she woke back up, staring him in the face with uncertainty. He guided her back to her seat before bowing to the audience, who gave him a round of applause so loud it could've brought the roof down. Mikey joined in politely, clapping while Gerard and Frank cheered loudly next to him.  
Just then, someone behind the curtain caught his eye.


	2. Welcome Aboard, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'll be posting another ten chapters on here (from another site, btw). So... yeah.

Alicia stared at a boy, around her age, who was staring back at her. His mousy brown hair was partially covered by a grey beanie and his glasses sat perched on the end of his nose. His hazel eyes looked at her as if he was analyzing her just as she was analyzing him. He wore a grey hoodie and black skinny jeans, showing how thin he was. He broke her gaze just as Alicia heard Urie announce her stage name.  
"And for the next act, may I present to you... Ruby Rose!"

Alicia never liked her stage name, to be honest. Ruby Rose? Come on, she made more than just roses. She shook her head as she strutted onto the center stage.  
\-------  
Wow. This lady was beautiful. Her raven black hair went past her shoulders and she wore a  
knee-length dress with tights underneath. She was barefoot but had vines running down her arms and legs. Her nails seemed painted red and her black eyeshadow made her eyes look amazing.  
The eyes that were looking straight into Mikey's.  
The lady walked around the stage and seats, occasionally giving roses and other plants sprouted from her hands to random audience members. However, when a random jackass she passed smacked her ass jokingly, she turned around and gave him the death glare. She proceeded to wrap a vine around his stomach before lifting him in the air, all with serenity and grace. She then safely put him down and courtsyed, before continuing to walk around the audience.  
Mikey's heart practically stopped when she approached him.  
Ignoring Gerard and Frank's surprised faces, the lady ran her hand across the back of his neck. Mikey gulped nervously as she walked in front of him, making Gerard and Frank's eyes widen. She slowly leaned in until their noses were touching.  
"Uh... you don't need to-" Mikey mumbled before getting interuptted by her placing her finger on his lips. She pecked him lightly on the cheek before walking away, bowing and officially ending her act. Mikey was basically left there with the blankest expression possible. Gerard and Frank stifled laughs before turning their attention back to the show.  
\-----  
Mikey basically tuned out for the rest of the show. His mind was too focused on thinking back to that moment with the girl. He shook the thoughts from his head; she was probably taken anyway. Didn't even matter. The show ended before Mikey even realized. Gerard and Frank stood up and stretched.  
"Damn, that show was fucking amazing!" Gerard declared. Mikey kept his gaze lowered as Frank and Gerard started to discuss the show again. Suddenly, Gerard grabbed Mikey and slung his arm around his neck.  
"And my little bro totally had the hots for a performer!" He laughed. Mikey rolled his eyes.  
"No I didn't!" He insisted.  
"Yeah right, just admit it." Frank added. Mikey blushed a bit before insisting they hurry home. They walked out before getting separated in the sea of people. Considering it was dark, that really didn't help. Mikey usually lagged behind when they went anywhere, so he was sure Gerard and Frank wouldn't notice anyway. All of a sudden, a strong hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back behind something. Another hand clamped itself over his mouth. Then again, Mikey had no energy to scream anyway, since he was busy processing the situation.  
"We're sorry." A familiar (-ish) voice said solemnly. Mikey was about to say something before some blue sand was blown at his face. He could see the world begin to fade to black.  
"C'mon, hurry. We've got to get him to..." Mikey didn't hear the rest as he fell into a deep sleep.  
\---------  
Mikey's eyes barely fluttered open. It felt like there were bricks on his eyelids that prevented him from opening his eyes fully. He tried to look around but found everything was slightly blurry. He wasn't wearing his glasses, he realised, as he spotted them sitting on a desk. He had a blanket draped over him and still had the clothes on from last night. He felt the bed he was sleeping on moving slightly.  
Shit. He was on a train.  
Mikey wanted to get up, walk around, find Gerard. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He put two and two together: he was kidnapped and on a train to another town or something. He wanted to scream or call for help or do anything, but he couldn't move a single part of his body. He watched as the lady from the previous night entered the room. They locked eyes for a moment before she dashed out of the room and yelled something to someone named 'Wentz'. She returned not long after and sat down next to Mikey. Her hair was tied into a braid and she was wearing a tank top below an oversized sweater. High-waisted shorts, high top Converse and a sweatband rounded out her outfit. Usually, Mikey would be drooling at her, but at that moment, the most he could do was mumble.  
"You shouldn't be awake... How are you awake?!" She asked him, unaware she wouldn't get an answer. Mikey tried his hardest to shrug but he could only manage a feeble tilt of his head instead. Just then, the Ringleader and Sandman walked into the room.  
"Pete," The Ringleader simply said before Sandman waved his hand in front of Mikey's face. Mikey began to feel energy in himself again, but decided not to move.  
"Uhh... It worked, right?"  
"Should be..."  
"I'm fine, sorry... Where am I? Who are you people?" Mikey asked, a worried and confused expression plastered on his face.  
"Oh yes, how rude of us. My name is Brendon Urie, and I am the ringleader here. This is Pete Wentz..."  
"Call me Pete." Sandman said.  
"... And this is Alicia Simmons."  
"Hi." The lady added with a sheepish wave. Mikey briefly smiled back before Urie continued.  
"I'm sorry to say, but right now, you are on a train to Chicago. You're one of us now. Welcome to Freak Show Mi Amoure." Urie finished with a confident smirk. Mikey stared at him as if he'd just told a fairy tale. However, to Urie, it was completely normal.  
"But... I-I have a brother... and a family, and-and-and a life! Why do I have to do this?!" Mikey asked, becoming desperate. Alicia put a comforting hand across his shoulders. Urie sighed before continuing to speak.  
"Not too long ago, we... lost a performer. A damn showstealer too... Her name was Hayley, Hayley Williams, but everyone knew her as Flamehawk. She had pyrokinesis, or the power to control fire." He said solemnly. Mikey noticed Alicia lower her gaze as he talked.  
"One time, we were having a practice session. Everyone was having a good time, since it was our 50th show, or something. All of a sudden, another one of our performers, Sarah, started yelling at the top of her lungs that Hayley had burned her hair or something."  
"And so, being the vain bitch she was, she wanted to get revenge on Hayley." Alicia bitterly added. Mikey placed a hand on her knee for comfort.  
"So... Since Sarah knew black magic, she cast a spell on Hayley."  
"Which was?" Mikey hesitated to ask.  
"... She would go to sleep and relive every single bad time she had in her life. When it was all over..." Wentz trailed off.  
"... Her heart stopped." Alicia finished with a heavy heart. "We all still miss her. She was a performer like nobody else. Always to happy and optimistic... and..."  
Alicia couldn't finish before breaking down into tears and leaning onto Mikey's shoulder. He placed a loving hand on her head and comforted her the best he could.  
"So, that is why we need you, Mister...?" Urie started.  
"Way. Mikey Way. Or Michael, depending on what you want."  
"Mikey's your nickname?" Mikey nodded. "Very well, Mikey. Are you hungry? Would you like breakfast?"  
Mikey was about to protest until his stomach rumbled, as if on cue. He awkwardly giggled before Wentz and Urie grinned at each other.  
"We'll get you some food." Urie said, walking off with Wentz not too far behind.  
"So," Alicia finally said, wiping her eyes a bit, "Tell me a bit about yourself."


	3. Don't Be Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeee

“So how old did you say you were?” Alicia asked.  
“19. Turning 20 in, like, five months.” Mikey replied, putting his glasses on. He preferred to put it near the edge of his nose for whatever reason. Alicia glanced at him for a moment.  
“19? You look…”  
“Older? Yeah, I get that a lot. I’m taller than my older brother.” Mikey chuckled as he remembered Gerard throwing a hissy fit on the day Mikey passed him in height. God, now he was missing Gerard.  
“Are you… okay?” Alicia asked him. Mikey looked at her questioningly before nodding quickly, so as not to worry her. More memories of Gerard, Mom and Frank came flashing into Mikey’s mind as the overwhelming gravity of the situation came crashing down on him.  
He was never, ever going to see Gerard again. Or Mom. Or Frank. Mikey didn’t notice the tears slowly sliding down his face, one by one, or the fact that Alicia was approaching him.  
“Hey, it’ll be okay… I promise,” She said soothingly, hugging him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist awkwardly, resting her head on his chest. He slowly hugged her back, letting his tears fall freely. Alicia rubbed his back soothingly until his tears slowly dissolved into sobs and hiccups. She tried to separate, but Mikey had a firm grip on her. She sadly smiled when Mikey separated from her, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes awkwardly, the corner of his lip turned upward to form a slight smile.  
“Kind of embarrassing seeing me cry, huh?” He joked. Alicia shook her head and handed him a tissue, which he used to wipe his eyes and glasses.  
“Not at all, dude. Are you sure you want to meet the others here?” Alicia said, worry in her voice. Mikey sniffled a bit before nodding. Alicia simply nodded before taking his hand and bringing him to the other performers’ bunks.  
\-----------  
Alicia decided that it would be best not to let Mikey meet Ray first. After all, Ray was damn scary, despite being the grandpa of the group. That afro did hide a lot, according to Pete. Alicia knocked on Ryan’s door. The nineteen-year old (the youngest in the whole show) answered the door with half-opened eyes.  
“Hmm? Ohhi Ali…” He slurred. Alicia giggled as Mikey shifted uncomfortably behind her.  
“Hi Ry. Look, there’s someone you should meet.” She introduced Mikey, gently moving him in front of her. “His name’s Mikey, he’s going on 20, he plays bass and he’s our newest member.”  
“Mmm… Kay. Nice to meet ya, Mikey.” Ryan said before heading back into his room. “I’m gonna go back to sleep, g’night.”  
“Don’t mind Ryan. He’s usually like that, especially on Sundays.” Mikey laughed at the thought of Ryan passed out on a bed for 24 hours straight.  
==  
Next, they went to a cream-colored door with a small letter ‘P’ painted on the door in black. Just as Alicia was about to knock, a somewhat short and chubby guy emerged from the room. He was wearing a black Argyle sweater, a fedora, shorts and glasses.  
“Oh, well, Mikey, this is Patrick.” She said simply, letting Patrick meet Mikey himself. They were in a conversation in no time. “Uh, sorry to interrupt, but we need to meet the others too.”  
“Oh yeah, sorry…” Patrick trailed off, blushing slightly. After Mikey assured him it was fine, he and Alicia went to the other bunks.  
Soon, they were at a plain door with a small moon and sun painted on. Alicia knocked, and a man with dark brown hair answered the door. His eyes were bright blue-green, and he wore a big smile upon seeing Alicia.  
“Oh hey, Ali-“ Alicia interrupted him with a stifled laugh.  
“Sorry, Leto number 2. No time for flirting with you today. Just wanted to introduce Shannon and you to Mikey here.” She said, gesturing to Mikey. A slightly older looking man came out from the room and said hi to Mikey. The latter waved sheepishly at them, receiving grins in return. After having a brief conversation, the Letos said their goodbyes and shut the door.  
\---------  
After realizing multiple members of the show were having breakfast, Alicia and Mikey decided they should head to breakfast too.  
“Look, I’m really sorry and-“ Alicia started.  
“No, don’t apologize. No one here seems like a douche, at the very least. Everything’s nice and comfy, and I just want to try and accept the fact that I’ll probably be here for a long time.” Mikey assured, despite the hint of uncertainty in his voice. The two walked into the diner, as Alicia called it, to see all the members sitting at their respective tables, chit-chatting to one another happily. Alicia led Mikey to her seat, where there was some lady waiting for them.  
“Hey Ali! Is this that Mikey boy everyone’s been talking about?” She asked curiously, pointing to Mikey, who looked intensely weirded out.  
“Linds, he isn’t some circus animal. Or, god forbid, an alien.” Alicia joked. She and the lady chuckled happily.  
“Oh, sorry, the name’s Lindsey.” The lady said, extending a hand to Mikey, who shook it awkwardly. Just then, Brendon burst into the room, attracting everybody’s attention.  
“Hi everyone! As you all should know, we have a new member, now don’t we? Mikey, you here?” He asked loudly. Alicia nudged Mikey’s arm just as Lindsey loudly called Brendon over.  
“Hey, Bren! He’s over here!” She yelled, much to Alicia and Mikey’s annoyance. Brendon practically skipped to their table and pulled Mikey out of his seat, placing his palms on Mikey’s shoulders. Mikey bit his lip as roughly 10 pairs of eyes stared at him. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked at all the members.  
“So, Mikey… Tell us ‘bout yourself!”  
“Uh, well…” Mikey started. He didn’t really know what to say; he wasn’t all that interesting in his opinion. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he thought about what to say. Everybody looked at him expectantly.  
“C’mon, man, don’t be shy.” Brendon encouraged. Mikey shifted uncomfortably before shaking his head.  
“I… guess I’m not too interesting. I dunno, I can’t think of anything.” Mikey stated softly. Brendon stared at him, as did the others. Mikey walked back to Alicia and Lindsey’s seat, sighing to himself.  
“Cheer up, kid. You’ll be fine.” Lindsey said cheerily. “I think you’ll be a great addition, y’know.”


	4. Hazel Eyes and Breakfast

***On The Night Of The Freak Show***  
Gerard ran a hand through his messy black hair, slinging his other hand over Frank’s shoulders. They chuckled happily while watching everybody leave the tent.  
“Hey look, there’s Mr. Ass-grab.” Frank jokingly pointed out. He pointed towards a man hanging out with guys who looked like they had one too many beers.  
“Christ, he’s never going to get past that.” Gerard added, giggling. He looked behind his shoulders, expecting to see his little brother walking slowly behind them. To his surprise, he wasn’t there, or anywhere in sight, for that matter.  
“Something wrong, babe?” Frank asked with his voice low.  
“Mikey…” Gerard responded, barely above a whisper. Frank looked at him questioningly before looking around himself. Gerard untangled his arm from around the younger man’s shoulders before walking back towards the tent. Suddenly, a tall man stepped in front of him. Gerard couldn’t stop himself before he bumped into him.  
“Sorry, we’re packing up already. I’m afraid you’re going to need to leave.” The man said sternly. Gerard glared at him, anger bubbling in him.  
“I’m looking for somebody.”  
“Sorry sir, orders.”  
“I don’t care! My brother’s somewhere here.” Gerard yelled. He noticed a couple eyes dart between them and Frank dashing up to him.  
“Babe, c’mon, let’s get outta here.” Frank murmured.  
“Not leaving without Mikes.” Gerard quietly answered. Frank sighed before loosely lacing his fingers around Gerard’s.  
“Toro! Hurry up!” A voice shouted at the three. The tall man turned his head before looking back at Gerard and Frank, the former’s hazel eyes practically piercing into his soul.  
“I’m sorry. Gotta go.” The man – Toro – sadly admitted, jogging to a train and hopping on. Gerard attempted to dash to the train, however was held back by Frank as the two watched the train leave.  
“Argh!” Gerard angrily groaned, clenching his hand into a fist. Frank stepped back nervously. “What the hell, Frankie?!”  
“We’ve gotta go, Gee! There’s no way Mikey is here anyway.” Frank replied, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Gerard sighed and placed his hands on his head; this couldn’t be happening.  
“Mikes… Mikey!” He yelled out his little brother’s name sorrowfully, hoping he’d pop out and say he was okay. Of course, no response. Frank slowly walked up to him and rubbed circles on his back as he sobbed.  
\----------------  
***Back on the Train, where the Last Chapter left off***  
Those eyes.  
Christ, not those eyes again.  
The kid was far away from Ray, but he could recognise those eyes from anywhere. The previous night, he had nightmares to the point where he couldn’t even sleep. When he’d woken up, his bunkmate, Bob, said he was twisting and turning on his bed for what seemed like whatever. So obviously, the last thing Ray needed was seeing a kid with similar hazel eyes as the guy from last night. Bob could almost sense his discomfort, staring at the kid with mousy brown hair and bright hazel eyes covered by glasses. The kid – Mikey – said a couple words before rushing back to his seat with Alicia and Lindsey.  
“You okay, Torosaurus?” Jimmy asked, snapping Ray out of his momentary daze. He looked down at the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him and started to eat it disinterestedly. Jimmy nudged him cheerily. “What, new kid bother ya?”  
“Nah, it’s, it’s nothing.” Toro quickly said. Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him but continued to eat his breakfast nonetheless.  
\---------  
Mikey ate his bacon and eggs slowly, taking small nibbles like a mouse. Considering the unfamiliar environment he was in, he wasn’t sure that eating the food they presented him with was the best idea, although the crispy bacon and bright scrambled eggs were certainly mouth-watering. He took small sips of his diet coke (thank god for that) as he barely listened to Alicia and Lindsey’s conversation. He stared out the window, admiring the scenery a train ride presented him with. Trees, occasional buildings, water and more. He pulled out his phone, tempted to call Gerard just to tell him he was okay.  
“You alright?” Lindsey suddenly asked him. Mikey unintentionally jumped back a bit before nodding, keeping his head down. Lindsey shook her head. “So, Moikey, anything interesting about ya?”  
“Why’d you pronounce my name like that?” Mikey asked, chuckling.  
“Not answering my question.”  
“Well, I play bass, if that means anything to you. I read comics a lot, half my body’s probably comprised of coffee, diet coke and or sushi, I get panic attacks and I have a big brother.” Mikey listed off, saying it as if it was the most mundane thing ever. Lindsey’s eyes lit up.  
“Oh my god! You play bass?” Mikey nodded awkwardly. “That’s awesome!”  
“Is she always this hyperactive?” Mikey whispered to Alicia. She shrugged as Lindsey squealed with excitement.  
“You mentioned panic attacks? How bad are they?” Alicia questioned, seeming genuinely curious, as if the simple concept of a panic attack confused her.  
“Well, it sucks. But I deal with it, y’know? I’m pretty sure I have my meds with me, so I don’t worry much about it.” Mikey replied, sighing a bit.  
“So, Moikey-“ Lindsey began.  
“Mikey. My name’s Mikey.” He impatiently interrupted.  
“Anyway, you afraid of much?”  
“Um… Large bodies of water bother me, I guess.”  
“What, like oceans, seas, swimming pools?”  
“Last one, not so much. You should’ve seen me when I was a kid.” Lindsey and Alicia giggled. Just then, Brendon burst back into the main area. He had a milk-stache at the edges of his lips, which were upturned into a wide smile.  
“Everybody, we’re reaching New York!”


	5. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There. Is. A. Sort Of. Cliffhanger. Here.

New York? Christ, that was far away from Belleville. Mikey subconsciously shifted in his seat as Brendon continued announcing in his over-dramatic fashion.  
“Anyway, I’ve decided, to take our minds off of Hayley,” He paused. “I’ll let all of you do whatever you want in New York for a while. But, I suggest, don’t get too buzzed or anything. We’ve got practice and a show tomorrow!”  
Lindsey started to cheer happily, immediately starting to discuss what to buy at The Empire State. As everyone returned to their bunks, Alicia started to chat with Mikey.  
“So, decided what you’re going to buy yet?”  
“Not really, but there’s something I want to do.”  
“Hmm?” Alicia curiously hummed. “Like what?”  
“Do we need to share our cash?” Mikey ignored her question, causing her to pout. Alicia nodded despite that.  
“You should probably buy some new clothes. And a briefcase. And also withdraw some cash. And-“  
“Okay, I get it. How much do you have on you?”  
“Let me worry about that.” Alicia assured as the two felt the train stop. “Welcome to New York, I guess.”  
\-------  
“Hello?” Mikey heard some sobs on the other end of the line.  
“… Mikey?”  
“Gee? Are you okay?”  
“I should be asking you that! Where the fuck are you? I was about to call the police!”  
“Well… uh… god…”  
“Mikes, where are you?”  
“New York.” A gasp on the other end of the line.  
“What the fuck?! Why New York? Did that Freak Show take you?! Christ, Mikey, I’m so sorry-“  
“It’s not your fault, Gee. Don’t you dare blame yourself.” Momentary silence.  
“C-could you at least explain what happened?”  
“I’m on a payphone, so I can’t. I’m gonna buy a disposable cellphone later, so don’t worry ‘bout it.”  
“Disposable?”  
“I… I don’t know if this is a good idea.”  
“Well, duh, trusting a Freak Show is the worst idea possible.” Mikey laughed.  
“No, you idiot. Calling you. I don’t know if it’s a good idea.  
“Oh, uh…”  
“Nevermind. Look, I’ve gotta go. Sorry for everything, Gee. Love you.”  
A response was stuck in Gerard’s throat as Mikey hung up.  
\--------  
Mikey jogged back to Alicia, who was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him. She sighed as he reached her, panting like the semi-unfit guy he was.  
“C’mon, ready to go shopping?” She asked, obviously more excited than he was. His groan was all she needed as she playfully grabbed his arm and dragged him to the first clothing store she saw (which, for better or for worse, was massive). She tried on tons of shirts, tees, shorts, pants and skirts while Mikey watched with a bored expression. Every time she found anything she liked, she tossed it to Mikey and made him hold it.  
“Could you stop making that poker face?" Alicia jokingly questioned. When Mikey gave her a questioning look, she cheered loudly whilst ignoring the other shoppers staring at her. She remembered that Mikey did, in fact, require some new clothes and [literally] dragged him to the male section. A certain tee ended up catching the former’s eye: an Anthrax tee. He quickly ran to it, checked the size and showed it to Alicia.  
“Really? You want that?” She asked, barely surprised. Mikey had a wide grin plastered on his face as he nodded. “Alright, but go pick up some other stuff, I think the shop’s having a jumbo sale.”  
“Alright, be back in a few!” Mikey cheerily said, rushing back to the Anthrax tee’s former spot. Alicia shook her head while giggling.  
At least there wasn’t any poker face. Just then, she felt a pair of fingers tap her shoulder.  
“Hey Alicia.” An all-too familiar voice said tauntingly. Alicia spun around, seeing her again. Sarah, she angrily thought. She was dressed in all black, with a low-cut shirt, high-waisted shorts and knee-high boots. Dark red lipstick was smudged all over her lips, as was her eye shadow and eyeliner upon her eyes. “Nice seeing you here.”  
“Shut up, bitch.” Alicia growled, glaring at her.  
“That’s Ms. Em to you.” She replied nonchalantly. Alicia wanted to grab her throat and choke her to death at this point but was interrupted by Mikey walking up to her. Sarah cocked up an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her face.  
“Hey, I got some stuff already- Um, hi?” Mikey awkwardly added the last part upon seeing Sarah. Sarah stuck a hand out to greet him. Alicia smacked her hand away from him, fire in her eyes.  
"Don't. even. touch him." She warned, her teeth bared like a feral dog. Sarah laughed as Mikey looked between the two with confusion. He stepped behind Alicia with a mixture of fear and confusion.  
"Your new boy toy, I see? Whatever. See you on the flip side, Ali." Sarah said, putting emphasis on her former friend's nickname. Alicia clenched her hand into a fist and turned back to Mikey, who was staring at her with wide eyes.  
"Sarah, I presume?" He asked. Alicia bitterly nodded and looked at the clothes he'd picked, trying to get her mind off Sarah.  
"You got everything you need?" Alicia questioned, her voice shaky. Mikey nodded and they paid for their clothing.  
\--------  
Soon enough, they were back on the train. Mikey began to sort through his clothes, packing them into a bag he borrowed from Alicia. The latter was also sorting her clothes in her closet.  
"Hey Alicia?" Mikey asked, breaking the admittedly comfortable silence.  
"Call me Ali, dude. Practically everybody does. Anyway, yeah?" Alicia responded.  
"Would you mind telling me about yourself? I mean, I've told you about me, I wanna know more 'bout you."  
"Uh... Well..."  
"C'mon, you're more interesting than me. Tell me."  
"Hmm... Well, my name's Alicia Simmons, obviously. I'm nineteen now but turning 20 on the 8th of November. I like cats and I used to be a guitar tech." She explained, smiling a bit. Mikey nodded while listening intently.  
"Sweet." He simply responded. Alicia chuckled.  
"How bad are you at emoting?" Mikey raised an eyebrow. "First the poker face, now this?"  
"Oh, shut up." Mikey said, playfully punching her in the arm. Wentz suddenly burst into the room.  
"Mikey, Urie wants to see you." He sternly said.


	6. The Night And Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, there's violence in this chapter. Enjoy!

Mikey knocked nervously on the door. He heard a slightly muffled response and took it as a cue to open the door. Brendon was sitting at a desk, his arms folded. He was facing away from Mikey, making him seem like one of those cartoon villains you'd see on TV. Mikey cleared his throat, trying to get Brendon's attention.  
"You... wanted to uh, see me?" He asked, his voice sounding small and terrified even to himself. Brendon turned around and stood up. He stepped to Mikey, who realized they were roughly the same height at this point.  
"I did... I heard you had called somebody, Michael." Brendon said, using Mikey's full name. Mikey involuntarily shuddered.  
"Yeah... I-I called my b-b-b-brother." Mikey nervously responded.  
He definitely wasn't prepared for a strong fist to his gut. Mikey felt his knees buckle as he fell onto them. He gasped for air and tried to look back up at Brendon, who was looking down on him with a death stare.  
"Why?" He asked, his voice practically laced with venom as he lit a cigarette. When Mikey didn't reply, he grabbed him by his hair. He held the lit cigarette barely an inch away from Mikey's neck.  
"Answer me when I talk to you, you little shit!"  
"I was worried!" Mikey finally cried out, tears beginning to form. Brendon slapped him, hard. Mikey felt the soft carpet under his cheek as he noticed Brendon kneel down. The latter blew smoke into Mikey's face tauntingly.  
"Did you buy a cellphone?" Brendon asked. Despite himself, Mikey shook his head. Brendon laughed manically.  
"You're a terrible liar, Way." He stated before kicking Mikey's stomach. The latter cried out, hoping that someone would pop out and save him. Brendon practically read his mind and responded. "Sorry, but no one is gonna save you now. Not Alicia, not Wentz, not anyone."  
Mikey felt a fist collide with his face as he tried to stand. He fell back to the ground, not really wanting to get up. Brendon slowly brought his face up, lifting it with his hand.  
"Now, Michael, I'm quite sure that you've learnt your lesson. Tomorrow, the entire show will be practicing and performing and I want everybody to have a clear head. So, I don't want you telling anybody about our little chat. You understand?" Mikey didn't move. At this point, he felt numb all over. However, when Brendon lifted his foot over his stomach, he quickly responded.  
"I understand!" Mikey leaned against a wall as he tried to stand.  
"Oh, and Michael?" Brendon started. Mikey turned to face him as he opened the door. "You should watch the practice tomorrow."  
Mikey stumbled out as the door slammed in his face. He held his stomach and limped back to Alicia's bunk, noticing it was already night time. He knocked twice, his entire body aching.  
"Oh my god! What happened to you?" Alicia asked, a worried expression on her face.  
"I- Nothing, I just tripped." He said, catching himself. Alicia gave him a questioning look before grabbing something from her closet.  
"Lie down, Mikey." He did so, watching Alicia take out a first- aid kit. She lifted up his shirt and saw bruises on his stomach. "Mikey, these can't be from a 'trip'. Who did this to you?"  
Mikey looked away from her as she spread ointment on his stomach, wincing. She occasionally mumbled apologies whenever he groaned in pain.  
"Mikey. Who did this?" She asked again, this time sterner.  
When Mikey didn't reply again, she sighed. She began to spread the ointment on the slap mark Brendon had made, attenpting to ignore Mikey's groans of pain. After checking the rest of his body for any other injuries, Mikey finally piped up.  
"Um, Ali? How're we gonna sleep tonight?"  
"Well, last night we slept by you taking half of the bed since you were unconscious at that point and me taking the other half, so I guess that's the plan. Sound good?" Mikey slowly but awkwardly nodded. He changed into pyjamas (a somewhat loose shirt with shorts), as did Alicia (a tank top that barely touched her knees with tights) and the two climbed into bed. Neither fell asleep immediately, rather staring outside the window in Mikey's case and staring at the ceiling in Alicia's.  
"Hey, Mikey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You should take off your glasses." Alicia rolled onto her side, closing her eyes.  
"Oh. Thanks." Mikey removed his glasses, laughing to himself. He looked at the dark blue sky, decorated with stars splayed out against it. The moon looked almost white, but was as radient as ever. He slowly closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.  
\-----  
What Mikey woke up to was... unexpected, to say the least.  
Alicia was still sound asleep, but for some reason clinging to the fabric of his shirt. A smile was playing on her lips as she unconsciously shifted. Mikey's eyes had barely opened when he noticed her right arm was also sprawled over his waist, as if to hold him close. Mikey rubbed his eyes before moving her arm off him, instead putting it onto the place he used to be. He checked his phone (which was charging) amd saw that all the contacts he had were gone. All forms of communication were cut off. He groaned and placed his head in his hands. Mikey checked the time; 9AM. Wonderful, he thought. He saw the other performers rush between their bunks and popped his head out of Alicia's. Patrick ran up to him.  
"Hi there Mikey! How're you?" He cheerily asked.  
"I'm good. Why's everybody rushing around?"  
"Oh, we're going for practice after breakfast. You should probably hurry too, breakfast'll be pretty heavy and ready in like, 20? See ya later!" Patrick said, jogging away. Mikey waved goodbye sheepishly as he turned back, beginning to nudge Alicia awake.  
"Ali, hey. Wake up." The latter groaned a bit and tried to cover her face with her pillow. Mikey thought for a moment before having an idea. He began to tickle Alicia who at first refused to do anything, but overtime started to howl with laughter. He tickled her sides until she swatted his arms away. She was gasping for air by the time Mikey stopped.  
"Hmmm, I'm awake. Breakfast?" She asked. Mikey nodded.  
"Could I, like, take a shower? I think I stink like a skunk right now."  
"Bathroom's over there." Mikey looked at the door and hurriedly showered, using a decent amount of soap. He soon realized: shit, his shirt was outside. He braced himself for Alicia seeing him half-naked as he opened the door and threw the beloved Anthrax tee on. Alicia saw, watching him in a mocking fashion. Mikey sprayed some deodarant at his underarms while Alicia took a similiarly quick shower. She stepped out of the bathroom with soaking wet hair and in a simple dark blue blouse and white skirt. She threw on a pair of flats as Mikey threw on some Converse sneakers and his glasses. The two headed down to the food hall and dug into their breakfast: two grilled cheese sandwiches and a nice mug of coffee. Lindsey was waiting for them, a disgusted look on her face.  
"Hey, you want my coffee? I don't want it..." She trailed off. Mikey's eyes lit up as he slowly took the mug. "I'm getting some tea."  
"You like coffee, huh?" Alicia asked. Mikey nodded cheerily, gulping down his mug of coffee. It was strong and more bitter than he was used to, but he was grateful that the train even gave coffee. Brendon stepped out again, briefly locking eyes with Mikey, who avoided his gaze. The former cleared his throat.  
"Practice in 10, everybody!" He declared, stealing a piece of a grilled cheese sandwich from Ryan, who scowled at him. Lindsey chuckled to herself.  
"Those two totally have the hots for each other." She whispered to Mikey and Alicia. The former snickered while the latter giggled. Soon, everyone was back in their bunks and preparing for their acts.


	7. Practice Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, somebody returns in this chapter!

Mikey sat and watched the performers scurry around, preparing for their individual acts. Alicia had instructed him to sit (and preferably stay) in the simple chair Brendon had begrudgingly given him (“Let him sit on the ground or something.”). He was, at this point, twiddling with his thumbs. Practice would only start in a couple minutes and in the meantime, Mikey would have nothing to do.  
“Hey.” A voice suddenly said. Mikey felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. He whipped his head around. A tall man was standing before him; he had a dark brown afro which framed his face somewhat, and his chocolate eyes looked at Mikey's with interest and a hint of sadness. He was dressed in a long-sleeved storm grey shirt and tan overalls, rounded out with black boots. Mikey gulped nervously; his nerves always acted up whenever he was meeting new people (especially threatening looking ones).  
"H-H-H-Hi." He shakily responded. The man standing before him looked at him as if he'd sprouted a daisy on his head. Mikey tried to smile warmly. The man shook his head, smiling in a friendly manner.  
"Name's Ray. You're... Mikey, right?" The man questioned. Mikey exhaled awkwardly before nodding. "Relax, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you."  
“S-Sorry. Nerves, y-y’know?” He said, regaining his composure. The man – Ray – chuckled a bit.  
“Well, anyway, I suggest you move. We’re gonna start soon.” He said before walking away. Mikey let out a breath he forgot he was holding. He picked up the chair and moved it further back. After Brendon did his regular intro, Pete stepped out and pretended to perform his act. Mikey sat in the shadows, intrigued by it. Once he stepped behind the curtain, Brendon’s voice boomed again despite the lack of speakers.  
“Next, the strongmen!” Three well-muscled men stepped out, Mikey recognising the one on the left as Ray. The one next to him was blonde, and the final one had mahogany hair, and was by far the shortest. Lindsey strutted out after them, standing right in front of the trio.  
“And to demonstrate their strength, we have the Metal Girl!” Mikey noticed Lindsey’s eyes roll quickly and he chuckled. He watched as Lindsey straightened her back, put her hands on her hips before closing her eyes. She slowly turned to stainless steel, from head to toe, like a chameleon changing its colour. Mikey gaped at her while Ray stepped next to her. He effortlessly picked her up with one hand and held her above his head. As Lindsey began to change to solid gold, Ray threw her into the air. Mikey wanted to shut his eyelids so badly. Suddenly, the blonde haired man rushed out and caught Lindsey on one hand, just as Ray had originally held her. Mikey’s eyes widened as they repeated this, except with Lindsey doing a flip in mid-air and changing into titanium instead. Lindsey was placed onto the ground. She changed into copper as she did a backbend while the strongmen bowed. The four walked behind the curtain. Mikey stared at the empty space, processing everything that had happened. Ryan stepped out after them.  
“Now, ladies and gentlemen, Gambit!” Mikey grinned, connecting the deck of cards in Ryan’s hand to his stage name. Ryan smiled back, held up the deck of cards before fanning them out into a circle around him. He slowly brought up a few clubs, a pale red aura around each of them. The cards floated around the tent. He repeated this, a different coloured aura on each card type. Beads of sweat dripped from Ryan’s forehead as he held each card in the air. The cards started to spin around, starting to make Mikey dizzy. Just as Mikey was about to wretch his guts out, Ryan ceased the spinning and rearranged the cards into a neat deck again. Ryan fell to his knees, panting. He still bowed before stumbling up and staggering back to the curtain. Mikey noticed Pete quickly catch him as he was about to fall over.  
Alicia’s practice was quick. Just as Patrick was about to begin, the side of the tent opened. The bright sunlight from outside filled the main area of the tent, hurting Mikey and Patrick’s eyes. Mikey shielded his eyes from the light and saw a woman enter. He recognised her just as everyone else did. Alicia instantly stepped in front of Mikey.  
"Miss me?" Sarah asked, attempting to sound sultry. Patrick's eyes widened as he stepped back a bit; he'd never really talked to Hayley or Sarah, but he knew what happened, and to be honest, it scared the shit out of him. The other performers quickly stepped out, as if barricading Mikey away from her.  
"What're you doing here?" Pete asked. Ryan was hiding somewhat behind him, glaring intensely at Sarah. The latter giggled mockingly.  
"Just checking up. Say, I heard you guys got a, new performer? Where is he?" She tauntingly asked. She strutted up to Brendon and ran his hand down his chest. He roughly grabbed her wrist.  
"None of your business, bitch." He spat.  
"Now that's not the way to treat neither a lady nor your ex, Bren." Brendon tightened his grip on her wrist, yet she showed no signs of pain.  
"Fuck you." Sarah giggled before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. Some members of the show sucked in their breath before they heard a sound. Alicia was shoved to the ground, and in her place Sarah stood over Mikey. The former made a deep purple construct blocking her and Mikey from the others. Alicia scrambled back up to her feet and slammed her fist against the construct.  
"I think we should go somewhere a little more... private, love." Sarah said in a seductive tone. Mikey was about to object before Sarah clamped a hand over his mouth. In the blink of an eye, they were both gone in a puff of black smoke.  
"GOD, DAMMIT!" Alicia practically screamed before collapsing onto her knees. Ryan quickly dropped to his and draped his arms around her shaking shoulders.  
"It's okay, we'll find 'em." He said.  
Oh, how he wished he believed himself.


	8. Gives You Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more bad stuff happening to Mikey here!

Teleportation was not as fun as Mikey originally thought it was. True, it could be the overwhelming factor of holy-shit-a-murderer-is-kidnapping-me but he honestly wasn't sure.  
He found himself in a kind of small, shiny black chair. Since his eyes had been squeezed shut when he and Sarah teleported, he warily opened them and looked around. Shadows seemed to surround him. He noticed his hands were strapped to the arms of the chair. He assumed his ankles were in the same position, as when he tried to move his legs, they were met with tight straps instead. Beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead and he was panting despite not doing much. He was about to shout for help when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Sarah; he suspected. His suspicion was confirmed as Sarah walked in front of him. She leaned in closer to him until she was only a centimetre away from his nose.  
"I think you'd look better without your glasses, love." She murmured, slipping Mikey's glasses off. She never broke eye contact with him, even when he grunted a bit at her fingernail scratching the side of his head. She placed his glasses on a table nearby, before turning back to Mikey.  
"I can't see much." He mumbled, more to himself than to her. She chuckled to herself before beckoning someone over.  
"Taylor, get the blindfold. Oh, and maybe a cloth or two." She muttered into the man's ear. He nodded and walked back into the darkness. She noticed Mikey's slightly disturbed expression change to horrified as she stepped closer to him. She stared at his hazel eyes, practically mesmerized by them (kind of odd, for a practitioner of black magic). He kept his gaze aimed at the floor, his breathing hitched and ragged. Sarah tried to pick his face up with her hand, but he flinched at her touch and groaned for a moment. Sarah ran her hand down his jawline; god, what a jawline indeed. For all the acts Sarah had seen get put into the show, she knew there was something different about this new one. Whether it was his potential, or some other thing, Mikey would certainly be different than the rest.  
"You hungry?" Sarah asked, a hint of concern actually in her voice. Mikey shook his head.  
"What do you want with me?" He asked in a small, child-like voice. Sarah smirked a bit before cupping his face in her hands. His breathing stopped momentarily as Sarah looked him dead in the eye.  
"You see, that show you just got drafted into? Yeah, they're all a bunch of lying, sadistic, evil motherfuckers. I tried to get my message across, but no one listened because of what Hayley said." She explained, spitting out her former friend's name. She let go of Mikey's face. "She called me a bitch, a whore, a slut, and a crap-ton else. Everyone thought she was little-miss-innocent, but I knew the truth. I had to get rid of her. So, I did. And what did I get? Tossed out on my ass, and dumped by my boyfriend, that's what I got."  
The man from before silently approached Sarah. She turned around, as if simply sensing his presence. She picked up the deep purple blindfold from the table.  
"You seem pretty goth, y'know." Mikey muttered. Sarah rolled her eyes before walking behind Mikey.  
"Don't move your head." She said. To Mikey's own surprise, his head remained up as his wide eyes looked around. The blindfold was put over his eyes and now, he was in pitch blackness. "Now, the fun begins."  
Mikey's head cocked up. He realised it was probably useless to say anything, but held out hope.  
"W-What do y-y-you mean-n?" He shakily asked. The silence in the room started to gnaw at his brain, like a squirrel munching on an acorn. He felt Sarah's hand run down his face and slowly make its way down onto his chest. His breathing became rushed as he felt her hand slowly go lower until her wrist was touching his pants. She held it there for a moment before pulling it away. She strutted over to Mikey and leaned in closer to him once again.  
"You're mine to control now, Mikey." Her lips collided with his in a matter of seconds. He tried to turn his head away, but with black magic, she'd turn it back within moments. Mikey could feel tears form in his eyes as Sarah moved her hands down his arms. Mikey attempted to keep his lips shut but soon found himself making out with Sarah like no one's business. He felt the belts around his wrists being undone as the sudden urge to punch Sarah overtook his senses. He tried to move his hands but found them instead drifting to Sarah's hair. His hands were soon lost in the flurry of raven hair until Sarah pulled away and undid the ankle straps.  
"Get up." She ordered. Mikey did so, despite not wanting to. He took roughly five steps to the right before getting shoved into the wall. Sarah held his hands against the wall as tightly as she could, not ceasing to press her lips onto Mikey's. Mikey soon dissolved into tears and choked sobs as Sarah ran her hand against his chest again. She smirked before slapping Mikey, hard. He fell to the ground with a thud. She laughed as he cried out. Sarah grabbed a dark blue cloth from the table and shoved it into his mouth.  
"Shame I can't kiss you now. I'll have to settle for something else, then." She whispered. Mikey shuddered as her breath came into contact with his neck. He felt Sarah lift his shirt over his head and he cried out into the cloth. She chuckled mockingly before kissing Mikey's neck seductively. She left more than one mark on his neck and was determined to leave many more. She listened to his rapid heart rate and grinned. She stared at his legs momentarily before leaning over to Mikey's face again.  
"Want me to go any lower?" Mikey moaned through the cloth and shook his head wildly. Sarah cackled, making Mikey flinch.  
"Too bad, I'm in a playful mood today."  
\---  
Mikey lay on the ground motionless. The only sound to be heard were his occasional sobs. He felt used, if anything. Like a Barbie doll parents get their kid only to throw it away when the kid doesn't find it appealing anymore. Sarah used him to find pleasure, most likely smiling whenever he screamed through the cloth that used to be shoved in his mouth. He stared at his boney hands in front of him, his fingers twitching once or twice. The blindfold was also just a few inches away from them. The room was colder than Mikey remembered, then again, he wasn't wearing neither his shirt nor pants quite properly. He's barely slithered into the latter and hadn't bothered to put on the other. He saw his ribs poke through his chest, along with the purplish-blue marks and brusies, thinking about how much Gerard or his mom would've complained about him not eating much. The sound of footsteps pierced through Mikey's thoughts. Sarah was sashaying towards him, swaying her hips tauntingly at him. She knelt down to get a good look at his face.  
"Have a good time, love? I know I did." She cooed, running a hand down his cheek. Mikey flinched and cried out. She laughed again.  
"Put on your shirt. I'm putting you back on that shitty-ass show." Her tone suddenly changed from taunting to pure anger. The man from earlier - Taylor, or something - scooped Mikey up into his arms once he'd put his shirt on properly.  
"I'm so sorry..." He mumbled to Mikey, who found himself drifting in and out of conscience. After teleporting onto the train, Sarah realised the others were still back on the tent. She silently thanked her black magic and ordered Taylor to lay Mikey on the ground in Alicia's room. Sarah grabbed a paper and scribbled a not for Alicia. She gently placed Mikey's glasses and the note next to his pale form before teleporting away. Mikey took his cue and almost instantly passed out.  
\---  
Practice was over. Everyone was gloomily walking back to their bunks, still upset over the incident. Alicia had spent the last ten minutes bawling her eyes out. Lindsey and Ryan had offered to stay with her for a short while. Alicia pushed the door open and brought her palms to her mouth. Mikey was there, sprawled out in the corner of her room, with his glasses and a note placed in front of him. Ryan quickly grabbed his glasses and put them onto the night stand before kneeling down next to Lindsey and Alicia, who were reading the letter. The horrified and disgusted expressions on their faces told him everything he could have wanted to know, but he grabbed and read the letter anyway.  
Dear Ali,  
thanks for lending me your little boy toy! he and i had tons of fun together. he'll probably be a little roughed up, y'know, but he'll be up and ready by tomorrow. but, he's not the point.  
i know where you're going to convince bren to cancel your act 2nite. so, meet me at times square at 7. we'll have a nice chat for our futures, don'tcha think?  
xoxo  
s.  
The steady rise and fall of Mikey's chest proved he was alive, while a distressed look made its way onto its face despite him sleeping. Lindsey and Alicia carried him to her bed and laid him down, holding him as if he would break if they didn't carry him right. Alicia assured Lindsey and Ryan she'd do her best to take care of him, trying to convince herself. Now, the only sounds in the room were Alicia's occasional muffled sobs, or Mikey's whimpers in his slumber.


	9. I Trust You With My Life

Mikey opened his eyes, the sunlight shining onto them. He was surprised momentarily; he thought he'd been at Sarah's for at least three hours. Or at least, that's what he thought. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Sarah. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and instinctively cried out.  
"Mikey...? It's me, Ali!" Alicia said, worry in her voice. She placed her other hand on Mikey's arm, causing him to gasp a bit. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying, but to no avail.  
"Oh my god, what did she do to you?" Alicia murmured, taking her hands off Mikey. The latter held the blanket draped over him closer to his face, tears beginning to stream down his face. He held his head in his hands as memories of the encounter with Sarah flashed through his mind. His shoulders heaved almost violently with every inhale and shake with every exhale.  
"S-S-She... I-I-I... D-D-Didn't-t w-want to..." He barely said through his cries. Alicia put two and two together and covered her mouth with her hands. She wanted to throw her arms over Mikey, but stopped herself so as not to frighten him. She grabbed a cup of coffee she'd managed to get from the morning previous and handed at to him. Mikey glanced at it before slowly pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed. His cries dissolved into hiccups and sobs as he gratefully sipped the coffee like a mouse. Alicia watched him intently before he handed her the coffee back, only a quarter of an originally full cup of coffee back. She placed it on the night stand next to his glasses before sitting down next to him. He sat miserably, his bony legs crossed.  
"I'm so sorry... Y-You shouldn't need t-to care 'b-bout me." He choked out, rubbing his eyes with his arm. Alicia hesitated for a moment.  
"Do you mind if I hug you?" She gently asked. Mikey paused, before shaking his head slowly. Alicia draped her arms around Mikey and laid her head on his shoulder. He made an odd noise at first but relaxed halfway into the hug. He slowly laid his head on hers, finding comfort in the fact she was caring enough to him. The moment was interrupted by a gasp in fright from Alicia. She pulled away suddenly.  
"Holy fuck! Are those hickeys? Did she give you those?" Alicia asked wildly. Mikey looked at her with wide, terrified eyes before nodding slowly. He hugged himself as Alicia took a deep breath.  
"How many more?" Mikey stayed still before peeling his shirt off slowly. Purple-bluish marks were littered all over his chest and back. The bruises on his stomach from his secret encounter with Brendon were slowly fading, but fresher ones replaced them. Alicia noticed a handprint on Mikey's cheek. His ribs were poking through his chest. Mikey sighed as Alicia shook her head and clamped her hand over her mouth. As she hugged him once again, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.  
"We'll get her, Mikey. I swear, we will."  
\---  
Pale moonlight barely illuminated the streets. A voice in Alicia's brain screamed at her to get out of Times Square, to run back to the show. But watching Mikey twist and turn in his sleep broke her heart, and she absolutely couldn't let Sarah get away with this. Thank god for Pete, since Mikey was finally sleeping peacefully. Brendon had pitied Mikey after Alicia had explained the situation, and Patrick had offered to watch him while he slept, since his act 'wasn't as good as the others' according to him (much to the chagrin of Pete, oddly enough). Alicia saw Sarah, blending into the night and leaning against a street lamp. She stood up straight as Alicia approached her.  
"Called it." She taunted, a wide smirk on her face. Alicia grabbed her by her blouse's peter pan collar and shoved her against the street lamp.  
"Listen here, you motherfucking bitch," Alicia growled. "Stay the hell away from Mikey, stay the hell away from the show, stay the hell away from me. If you even blink in Mikey's direction, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out. Got it?"  
"Seems like you really care for Mikey, huh?" Sarah said instead. Alicia narrowed her eyebrows.  
"You remember what happened to last man you fell for, don't you?" Alicia held Sarah against the street lamp with her forearm. Sarah gasped for air, clutching Alicia's arm until blood dripped down it. Alicia finally let go, letting Sarah collapse to the ground.  
"Fuck you." She simply responded. She stormed off, bitter tears threatening to fall from her eyes.


	10. Time For A New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearance change! cx

Gerard's cellphone rung. Without even glancing at the caller ID, he picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Gerard Way?" A choked voice on the other line asked.  
"Um, yes? Who is this?"  
"My name's Alicia, I'm a friend of your brother, Mikey." Gerard's eyes widened.  
"What? How is he? I thought he would call-"  
"He can't. Our boss said I could call using his phone so you could know what we've decided for him."  
"We've decided to permanantly induct Mikey into our show. So, he probably won't be... returning, anytime soon." Gerard's heart dropped and his response got stuck in his throat.  
"I'm... so sorry. I'll make sure he and you write letters to one another, so our boss doesn't know. I'll... I'll take care of him, Gerard. I really do care for him."  
"Please, please do. I'll, manage somehow. My mom might stress a bit, but she'll be fine. Tell Mikey I love him."  
"I'm sure he knows, Gerard." And with that, Alicia hung up, allowing Gerard to dissolve into sobs.  
\---  
"So, what should your act be?" Mikey was caught off guard by Lindsey's sudden question. He practically choked on the bacon he was munching on, but quickly regained his composure.  
"I mean... I dunno. All you guys have all these cool powers and I have nothing, so..." He trailed off.  
"C'mon, there's gotta be something you can do." The trio at the table thought for a moment. Lindsey's eyes lit up.  
"Stop by my room later. Trust me." She said cheerily. Lindsey hopped out of her seat and rushed to her room, ignoring the confused Ryan she bumped into briefly. Alicia and Mikey looked at each other before walking to Lindsey's room after finishing their food. The room was both gothic and light hearted, with a pale blue wall and skulls painted on it. There were various kinds of makeup, from mascara to nail polish. Lindsey was perched at the edge of her bed, but leapt off as soon as the door opened.  
"So, what's your plan, exactly?" Mikey asked. Lindsey put her hands together.  
"I just wanted to show you something, y'know. Reminded me of ya." She said. She grabbed a book from a bookshelf and passed it to Mikey.  
The cover showcased a thin yet muscular man with slicked back dirty blonde hair. He was jumping into the air with a salmon red raygun pointed at a silhoutte. A wide grin was plastered on his face. The sunset background was somewhat covered by the title of the book: THE ADVENTURES OF THE COBRA KID, printed in all caps in white letters with a black outline. The book was about as thick as the bible, but as Mikey flipped through he realised each page was about as thin as paper could get.  
"Why would this remind you of me?" Mikey asked, handing the book back to Lindsey. She shook her head and gave it back to him.  
"I dunno, but I have a little plan." She deviously said. Mikey looked at her suspiciously before she picked up a bottle. Mikey read the label: Dirty Blonde Hair Dye.  
"Oh god, no." He began, but before he knew it, Lindsey had moved him to a random chair in the room. She took off his glasses and opened the bottle of dye.  
"Yo, Ali, mind helping me out?" She asked. Alicia sighed and thought for a moment.  
"What exactly should we make his hair look like?" Lindsey pointed to the cover of the book. "We'll need to cut his hair, then."  
"Wha?" Lindsey ran to her bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors. Soon, it looked like a slightly choppier version of Cobra Kid's haircut. Bits of Mikey's light brown locks were littered all over the floor. As Lindsey helped to sweep it all up, Alicia began to dye Mikey's hair.  
"You know what you're doing, right?"  
"Trust me, dude." She finally finished spreading the dye all over Mikey's hair. After half an hour, he washed his hair in Lindsey's bathroom. Lindsey quickly dried his hair for him, not caring much about his discomfort. She removed the towel from his head and combed his hair in a manner similiar to Cobra Kid's. Lindsey, Alicia and Mikey stared at the finished product in the mirror.  
"Well, it's better than I was expecting." He said, running a hand through his hair.  
"The roots are still brown though." Lindsey mumbled.  
"I'll work with it. Where are my glasses?" He asked, looking around. Lindsey checked the table she remembered she'd put his glasses on and lifted the book up. Crushed glasses were placed right there, as she'd expected.  
"Shit," She murmured under her breath. Mikey groaned before inspecting his former glasses.  
"Guess you'll need to get new glasses, Cobra Kid." Lindsey said innocently.  
"And you're buying, Lyn-Z."


	11. Newer Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it bad when more people join?

Mikey stood behind the curtain, his entire body shaking as if there was an earthquake inside of him. His sparkly Fender bass (fondly known as Excalibur by everybody) was slung against his shoulder and covering his lower stomach. His hands were tapping his thighs in the beat of what he was about to play. He carefully watched from behind the curtain, watching Alicia perform.  
Generally, in the month he'd been in the show, things had been looking up. He had Alicia had (miraculously) worked out a stable relationship past friends. Despite the initial awkwardness, their relationship had progressed to the point of not being intensely giggly after kissing. They still hadn't gone public, since, after all, it wasn't the best idea to date someone whose entire act was based around attracting men.  
"Folks, you are all fortunate tonight, for now, we have one of our more recent inductions! Please welcome, the Kobra Kid!" Mikey strode out, attempting to keep his composure. It'd only been his tenth or so show and he wasn't the kind to take pressure very well. Nonetheless, he sighed deeply and started to play his tune. Thank god for sunglasses, he thought, since then he wouldn't need to get the best view of everybody's faces, and vice versa, though it generally wouldn't matter. Within moments, the audience was literally hypnotized by his bass playing. Mikey had no clue how he did it, though Lindsey mentioned something about his encounter with Sarah the month prior. How black magic could lead to him being able to control people by strumming some notes, he had no clue. He decided to try a new formula that night. He squinted his eyes (even though he'd gotten Lasik eye surgery, his vision still wasn't the best) and spotted a man with brown hair sitting next to a black haired lady. He played his bass a little louder and hit some experimental notes in their direction and they both stood.  
To be honest, Mikey hated doing this, but he knew if he wanted to prove his worth as a performer to everybody, he'd have to take risks. The two started to walk down towards the main stage, following the notes like puppets controlled by strings. Mikey strummed some final lines, causing them to pose before taking his hands off his bass. The two looked around in surprise for a moment while Mikey spotted three people laughing their heads off. He bit his lip, bowed and rushed behind the curtain. He briefly bumped into Patrick before setting his bass down next to Alicia's wardrobe.  
"Not bad, babe." Speak of the devil (or angel, in Mikey's eyes). Alicia wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She was usually the one who'd initiate the kisses in the first place, and it wasn't like Mikey was about complaining. They broke the kiss and grinned at each other from ear to ear.  
"I'm never getting tired of that." Mikey murmured. Alicia blushed a bit before changing into her regular clothes. Mikey did the same and couldn't help but notice Alicia staring at him as he exited the changing room.  
"Enjoying the view?" He asked sarcastically. Alicia looked down, flushing with a small smile on her face. As Patrick returned, the performers began to gather their items and stuff them into their suitcases. Mikey and Alicia returned to their separate bunks, Mikey now bunking with a sick Ryan. He opened the door slowly, afraid his bunkmate was sleeping. Mikey crept to the small lamp on the nightstand before hearing his bunkmate shift in his bed.  
"I'm awake." Ryan groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was flat on. Mikey chuckled before placing his suitcase into his side of the closet and climbing into bed. He laid there for a couple minutes, letting the darkness of the night envelop him. He stared at the pale beige ceiling. Ryan’s soft snores filled the room not too long after. Mikey blinked; he simply wasn't drowsy yet. He shook his head and suddenly heard a thumping noise. He then heards some muffled shouts and pleads for help, a sound which was not as rare as you might think according to the older performers. He rubbed his eyes and rolled off his bed and pressed his ear against the door.  
"Where the fuck is Wentz?!" He heard Bob shouting.  
"Let us GO!" A voice screamed at the top of her lungs. Mikey stepped back, surprised that amidst all the strongmen (who usually performed these operations, but with Pete's assistance) she was still able to scream. He slowly pulled the door open, letting a sliver of light cast onto his face. He watched as Ray, Bob and the Letos roughly shoved two people towards Brendon's office. He squinted hard and noticed that they were the same people from earlier.  
Well, shit.  
\----  
Alex remained almost completely silent compared to his best friend. She was flailing and screaming while all Alex did was look around confused. He'd even sworn that he'd received a pitiful look from one of the men dragging him to an unknown room. If he could be oddly critical for a moment, he'd lament that these men didn't even think of tying neither Jamia's nor his hands. Finally, they reached a certain room. A man who stood waiting by the entrance had an apologetic expression before pushing the door open for them. A tall young man stepped towards Jamia and Alex. They both looked fearfully between one another.  
"Well done, you four! Ray, Bob, you both should get some rest. Letos, would you mind staying for a while?" He asked, glancing momentarily the friends' terrified expressions. The Letos looked between one another and nodded, stepping against the wall.  
"What do you want with us?" Jamia asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The man - whom Alex recognised as the ringleader from earlier - picked up and lit a cigarette.  
"You see, I'm - or rather, my show - is running out of performers, due to an unfortunate incident. We've already gotten one replacement, however we need one more." He blew out smoke in Alex and Jamia's direction. "And that's where you come in."  
"You seriously think we'll join this fucking freak show? After kidnapping us?!" Jamia yelled. Alex silently pleaded for him to stop, since he knew it would only provoke the young man.  
"I'm not giving either of you an option. So make yourselves comfortable-" The ringleader was cut off by Jamia slapping him so hard he staggered back. Jamia grabbed Alex's wrist roughly and bolted for the door. The Letos blocked their path, causing them to fall back. The ringleader shoved Alex away and grabbed Jamia by the collar. The former's eyes widened.  
"NO! Leave her alone, please!" He begged as the ringleader pushed Jamia against a wall. The ringleader turned his head towards Alex almost robotically. His mud-colored eyes glared at him.  
"She misbehaved, thus she needs to be taught a lesson. Unless," The ringleader paused. "You want to take her place."  
"I... Well... Compromise?" Alex stuttered. The ringleader raised an eyebrow, barely loosening his grasp on a gasping Jamia. "I'll take... half, of her, uh, lesson."  
"Hmm, your offer is indeed tempting. Tell you what, I'll reserve, let's say, your punishment for another time. However, if either one of you do anything defying my orders for your own self-benefit, I will not be so merciful. Understand?" The ringleader stated coolly. Alex inhaled and exhaled hard before slowly nodding his head.  
"I-I understand." He mumbled. The ringleader finally released Jamia, who fell to the ground almost hyperventilating.  
"Good. Now follow the Letos to your sleeping quarters." The ringleader stated, walking back to his desk. Alex shakily got to his feet and helped Jamia onto her feet. The Letos looked at him expectantly as they escorted them out of the room, ignoring the guilt knawing at both of their consciences.


	12. And Just Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, with some Alicia+Mikey at the end.

Mikey slowly pushed the door close, knowing full well he and the others wouldn't be able to hear what happened in Brendon's room. He sighed and flopped onto his bed. Guilt practically ate away at his insides, and he didn't even assist. Was this how the others felt when they abducted him? Mikey buried his face in his pillow, trying to get his mind off the two. He draped himself in a blanket, hugging a pale blue bolster. He closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. They'll be fine, he desperately thought. But a small voice at the back of his mind screamed at him, what are you doing? Go help them! Mikey felt like screaming into his pillow, but Ryan's not-so pleasant snores kept him from doing so. A wave of drowsiness finally washed over him as he felt his eyes shut.  
\---  
Mikey found himself in an empty room, surrounded by dark blue walls. There was a single light bulb hanging in the room, providing a small yet comforting glow. He stood up and realised he wasn't wearing shoes as the cold floor came into contact with his bare feet. He shivered; the place was a lot colder than he thought.  
"H-H-Hello?" He asked, his voice small and echoing through the room, only to be met with silence. He took a shaky step forward but fell down almost immediately after. He groaned a bit before hearing some footsteps come towards him. He turned his head in the direction of the footsteps, squinting hard to see whether he could see anything. His eyes widened as he saw an all to familiar form lunge at him and shove him to the ground.  
"Miss me, love?" She asked seductively. Mikey struggled, kicking wildly at her. His arms were pinned to the ground as she slowly leaned in...  
\---  
He shot up, gasping. The lights in the train were already off at that point, so he had to walk around in the pitch black of the night. He arrived at Alicia's door and lightly knocked. His mahogany haired girlfriend answered the door with half shut eyes.  
"Babe, it's almost midnight- Jesus, Mikes, what happened?" Alicia whispered, looking at Mikey's messy hair and pleading eyes.  
"I... dunno, it was like a nightmare, but it felt like a memory..." He murmured. Alicia placed her hands around his neck and kissed his forehead. She led him into her room and draped a blanket over the both of them.  
"Do you wanna, like, talk about it?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow. Mikey shook his head with his lips pursed. Alicia nodded and snuggled up close to his chest. She clung to his bony yet somewhat muscular arm, listening to his uneven breathing.  
"Go to sleep, babe. I'm right here." She mumbled into his chest.  
"I know Ali." He responded with his chin on her head.  
"Goodnight Mikey Mouse." She said, watching his eyes close.


	13. Yes. Maybe. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erm... hi! after ten chapters of a risque fic, i'm back here. :)

Alex and Jamia were stuck in cramped cages, only a couple inches apart. Alex sat with his knees up to his chest while Jamia sat with her back against the cage door. Her head was tilted towards Alex, who was staring blankly at the wall in front of them. It was light grey with a simple pattern of dark grey stripes.

"Are we going to get outta here?" Jamia whispered. Alex didn't respond for a while other than looking down in deep thought.

"Y-Yeah. We will." He finally said. His shaky tone and refusal of eye contact told Jamia that he was as uncertain as she was. She sighed, holding her head in her hands. All of a sudden, the door behind them swung open. The two jumped back and turned to face the door. The Letos stood there with two trays. They slowly revealed what their meal was. It was simple, a single teeny piece of French toast and a small cup of plain water. Jamia quickly devoured her piece while Alex ate his in nibbles, like a mouse. The toast was bland, but considering their stomachs were growling like crazy they didn't care. Soon enough, the Letos left the room with the empty plates in hand. The two sat in silence for a long time, processing their situation. After a while, the door reopened. A lanky, thin guy stood at the doorway. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back, his hazel eyes looking at them sympathetically. He quietly shut the door and approached them.

“You… You were that guy from last night!” Jamia realised, her eyes widening. The guy looked down, his cheeks reddening.

“Well, uh, yeah. I-I just thought I’d see how you’re doing, I guess.” The guy said while grinning warmly. The two friends looked between each other, uncertain whether to trust this guy. “My name’s Mikey, by the way.”

“Um, Alex. That’s Jamia.” Alex awkwardly said. Jamia waved shyly at Mikey, eliciting a sheepish smile in return. They heard the sound of footsteps walk down the hallway.

“Look, I’d love to talk, but I’ve gotta go. See you.” Mikey hurriedly stated.

“Wait!” Jamia held out her hand through the cage bars. Mikey turned around, his hand on the doorknob. “Alex and I… We’ll be alright, right?”

“… Yeah.” Mikey said, straightening his back. “I’ll make sure of that.”

\---

“Hey, feeling any better?” Ryan’s head tilted upwards from his pillow. He cleared his throat, nodding sleepily. “I think you’ve overworked yourself, dude.”

“Hmm, whatever.” Ryan said. Mikey shook his head, ruffling up his roommate’s hair. He was combing his own hair a little flatter when someone rapped at the door. He stepped over and, quite unexpectedly, was met with Brendon standing right there. If his mere existence wasn't scary enough for Mikey, the hard look he was giving him sure was.

“Oh, uhm, hello Brendon.” He nervously said. He forced a crooked smile as Brendon grinned warmly at him.

“I’d like to check on Ryan.” Brendon said coolly. Mikey nodded, making way for him.

“Well, I was going to meet Alicia anyway.” Mikey said, leaving the room quickly. Ryan shifted awkwardly after he cracked open an eye. Brendon was standing over him, a sympathetic look in his eye.

“Hey, Bren.” He mumbled. Brendon grinned at him, helping him to sit up. He materialised a tissue once mucus started to leak from his nostrils. He handed it to him.“Thanks.” He nasally said. Brendon snickered, receiving an offended look from Ryan. “What’sso funny, huh?”

“Nothing, doll.” He assured, pecking Ryan’s cheek affectionately.

“Hey, Bren, when’ll we tell everybody ‘bout… us?” Ryan asked, hesitating. Brendon looked at him with an _‘are you serious’_ look. Ryan looked back at him persuasively. Brendon took a deep breath.

“I… Ugh, I don’t know, Ry. I love you, but would they accept it?” He inquired. Ryan rested his head on his shoulder, muttering soothing words into it.

\---

Mikey and Alicia laid on Alicia's bed. Not fucking, not sleeping, just snuggling. Big grins were plastered on their faces. Mikey's arm was wrapped around Alicia, providing a homely sense of warmth.

"Hey Mikey?" Alicia asked. Mikey turned his head to face her, but due to their position, he was mostly looking at her hair.

"Hmm?" He hummed, adjusting his position slightly.

"Should we ever go, y’know, public?” Alicia asked. Mikey propped himself up on his elbow.

“Well, not so sound rude or anything, but for now, I guess not.” He said. Alicia looked at him and sighed a bit.

“But somebody’s going to find out eventually.” She mumbled. Mikey kissed her forehead affectionately.

“Then we’ll wait for them to. This is our relationship, Ali and I don’t want to lose it.” He almost whispered into her ear. Alicia felt a smile creep onto her face.

“God, you’re a sappy motherfucker.” She quipped.

“Well, you’re the one who loves the sappy motherfucker.” He retorted. The two burst into a fit of giggles, arms wrapping around each other warmly. 


End file.
